A life turned upside down
by cj2099
Summary: A young girl with a troubled past but when things finally feel right with the world...everything flips on her and she makes a couple more...friends. (sorry for the bad summary its better then it sounds...this is my first fanfiction so i am trying hard)
1. Chapter 1

There was a little girl whose dream was to travel the world. She had a terrible child hood; she had to raise her brother's and was abused for hours at a time. Her only friends were the little forest creatures and a girl named Katie but no one could see her, she never understood why though. She knew she wasn't an imaginary friend and she would always come over but one day she had disappeared and she never saw her again. She had once again lost someone she cared for. When she was about 6 years old she would stay after school and play the piano in the grand music room of her school. Even at the age of 8 everyone said she was an angelic singer but her parents never paid any attention to her. All she ever wanted was a friend and her parents to be proud of her. She knew that she could only hope for the best but throughout her short life she learned never to bring your hopes up….to anything. She always felt different but never could put her finger on it, it bothered her. Over the years she was made fun of and treated poorly until that one day she will cherish for as long as she lives. Mark, the school bully at the time had shoved her against the lockers and onto the ground. She was only in the fourth grade at the time but never showed any emotion towards anyone, any more. Then she met her, "go away Markus and pick on someone your own size before I personally beat you myself!" the stranger had threatened the boy that day. The girl offered a hand to the other slumped against the ground floor. "Are you all right?" she asked gently. "Yes thank you" she replied simply. She had started to walk away but someone caught her arm. "Wait what's your name? I'm Kathy" she explained cheerily "Haley".

Kathy had made her life better over the years. They would smile and laugh, tell jokes and watch anime together. Haley was currently at Kathy's house watching Hetalia. "England is better" Kathy argued. "Russia is better" Haley pointed out stealing some of Kathy's candy. They got done watching all currently finished 4 seasons (hey we all know Hetalia is awesome XD) of Hetalia and put in season two of Black butler. "Alois is amazing" Kathy cooed. "He is a psychotic blonde who has bipolar issues!" Haley freaked flailing her arms around. "You love Grell" Kathy explained in a bored tone. Haley crossed her arms "so…..anyway I will never understand how Claude has fangirls" Haley replied with a pissed look. Oh, how she hated him and how Kathy loved torturing her for it.

"Don't you need to go soon?" asked Kathy. "Yeah I suppose" Haley sighed and stood up. She had moved to her father's house when her parents had gotten a divorce. She loved her father just not her mother, she strongly disliked the woman. "Here I will go with you….we can go through the woods" Kathy smiled. "Okay…come on" Haley gestured. They lived in London, England. Haley lived out in the country. Her father was a noble, so she only saw him in the morning and at night. They reached the gates and headed inside "dad I'm home!" Haley yelled. He walked down from the grand stair case and gave me a hug. "Hello, sweetie and hello Kathleen" her dad greeted. "Hello" Kathy waved. My dad turned back to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "We have a couple business trips to take care of tomorrow" her dad explained. "We?" Haley asked. "Yes, you need to learn how to run the family business eventually and Kathy can come to" her dad smiled. "I would be glad to come" Kathy cheered. She liked meeting new people to earthier 1: make new friends or 2: annoy them to her heart's content. You never know with her. But Haley hadn't heard of any new nobles move to London and it turned out this "business trip" would be more interesting then they first thought.

AUTHOR NOTE== sorry, this is my first fanfiction so it may not be the best but i hope you like it...i will have more up soon, THX ALOT XD


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 Haley's P.O.V. 

Kathy and I boarded the carriage and headed off.

"Explain why we didn't use the car?" I asked my father. He just shrugged and looked a little nervous for this meeting.

"What's wrong father?" I asked gently. He just shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I just have a….bad feeling, is all" he replied giving me a gentle smile. Oh, that's what it is. Well it can't be that bad. We finally stopped at a beautiful mansion that seemed to have an eerie aura around it.

"Kathy does this place seem….familiar to you?" I asked a little nervous for my reply. She just stared at the blue and gold mansion with confused eyes and a nervous look.

"Yes" was her simple answer. We climbed out of the carriage and just stood there side by side, while my dad started walking to the front doors.

"I don't think-"I started with a perplexed look but was interrupted by Kathy.

"Don't be silly, there is no way that is the Trancy mansion and inside are a bunch of demons, like Claude-"she was interrupted by someone we would have never thought would step one foot on this material plane.

"Oh, you have heard of me? How nice" stated a rather cocky voice. We both turned and found a certain blonde staring at us with suspicious eyes. We both nervously waved back and greeted our hellos.

"Hello, I'm Haley Campbell" I curtsied and Kathy just stood there. Alois just raised an eyebrow at her. I nudged her in the stomach and she finally realized it….*face palm*

"Oh, yeah….I'm Kathy, Kathy Jaroma" she also curtsied the best she could figure out which almost made her fall. Alois just scoffed and eyed us with that mischievous look he always had.

"You obviously know who I am but to make it fair I know who you two are too….you two are very special in a plan of mine" he beamed the brightest and most innocent smile imaginable that it looked like it hurt. He took a step forward.

"Claude told me you two have what is called a "crimson soul" or a soul filled with power from both heaven and hell from which you are the guardians of" he laughed explaining the situation to us. I had always known there was something special about me but never this. Kathy and I have had some weird encounters but nothing as dramatic as to cause something so….well this. We headed inside and my father was drinking tea. I saw Claude by his side and suddenly felt the need to hurt someone but that will have to wait. As we were walking I heard Alois mutter a few things.

"Phantomhive won't be able take this opportunity from me" he silently laughed to himself while I got lost in thought on my current situation and what to do on all the spiders I'm going to encounter in this house hold. Especially a certain golden eyed one.


End file.
